


A Slip of the Tongue

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco sometimes speaks before he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> For the October Songfic challenge day 5 "Talk Nerdy to Me"

Joe is not a good mood when he strides into STAR Labs. This week's meta-human threat is kicking the ass of his task force - official and unofficial members alike - and Singh's starting to feel the pressure from higher up. Which means Joe is starting to feel the pressure from Singh and he's here to look for answers, for tech, for anything that might give them an edge. 

When he gets there, the only person he sees is Cisco, up to his elbows in nuts and bolts. "Tell me you've got something for me." His request is sincere and heartfelt and it makes Cisco grin. 

"Have I ever." He gestures at whatever the hell it is he's building. "Wait til you see this baby..."

"Can't wait." The sooner he has something for Singh, the better. "Talk nerdy to me."

Cisco snickers, his grin widening as he turns his full attention to his work. "Is that what you said to Caitlin last night?" 

The words hang in the air between them and Joe knows the exact moment it dawns on Cisco what he's said. His eyes go wide and his hands go still and he turns his face slowly, ever so slowly, to meet Joe's narrow eyed glare because one of the rare rules of STAR Labs is that discussion of his and Caitlin's relationship is absolutely off limits. 

"Can we forget I ever said that? Please?"

Now it's his turn to have a request that's sincere and heartfelt and Joe just nods once. "Best that we do." He jerks his chin towards the machine. "So... what have we got?" 

With a whoop of relief, Cisco launches into full technobabble mode and Joe listens with his arms crossed over his chest and tries his best not to laugh. 


End file.
